Hunger Desire
by La-Reina Ahoui
Summary: “How long has it been?” Persistent bastard. “Awhile.” One night Fai is up late, hungery. Kurogane wakes up to find himself being watched. Yaoi; Vampirism; Smoking; Potential Lemon; some/lots of OOCness... you decide. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or anything affiliated with it (to my knowledge). CLAMP owns it.

SPOILERS!! If you haven't at least read up to… the 18th manga in the series you may not want to read this.

Yaoi; Vampirism; Smoking; Potential lemon; some/lots of OOCness... you decide. Fai x Kuro.

Told from Fai's perspective (1st person). Please R&R.

-----------------------------~*~----------------------------

Hunger; Desire

-----------------------------~*~-----------------------------

Smoke curled around my face. I stole one of his cigarettes. I don't think he'll really mind. It's his fault I'm still alive anyways. It had been so long since I'd first tried smoking. I sat in the chair that was next to his bed stand and ashtray. Staring at his wispy black hair, I felt anger. I had wanted to die so badly… oh well.

I reached up to touch where my "magic" was supposed to be. Empty. It was the way I felt now. It was an odd sensation to lose and eye and to "die" all in the same day. I stared at Kurogane again. He had shifted in his sleep to turn away from me. A pang in my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten in hours. Funny how your body doesn't often notice when it's hungry until it's looking at food.

Kurogane shifted again as if he couldn't get comfortable and moaned in his sleep. My breath caught in my throat, the cigarette forgotten. I had had fantasies of him before. He was too close this time. It felt as if I had been snatched from reality and thrown into my fantasy. In it he was overtop of me and I was feeding from his throat. Yes, they had gotten more direct and violent these days. I was jerked from the fantasy by the dark-haired man sitting up. I panicked, and I quickly snuffed out the cigarette in the ashtray, the glowing embers giving me away.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked in a gruff, sleep-filled voice.

"Why do ask, Kuro-chan?" I replied lightly.

He looked at the smoldering embers in the ashtray then back at me. "Were you smoking?" He asked with pure curiosity.

I had been caught. I had the decency to look embarrassed. "Yes."

He cocked his eyebrow. I don't think he knew what to say. I watched with interest as Kurogane took his pack of cigarettes, removed two, and lit them. Afterwards, he handed me one. I simply smirked and took it. I inhaled properly and exhaled the deadly smoke. Perhaps he thought this was my first time, because his eyes stayed locked on me.

I proceeded to explain. "I've smoked before. I didn't have a reason to keep doing so until now."

"What reason is that?" He asked me dumbly. He already knew.

I just inhaled again, not gracing him with an explanation. He looked irked. I smiled to myself thanking the darkness for its cover. I loved his anger. I think it was what had drawn me to him in the first place. I placed my ciagette in the ashtray.

My stomach growled audibly interrupting my thoughts. I tried not to react but it was too late. Kurogane had noticed. He was going to ask me if I was hungry. I knew it before he spoke.

"When was the late time you ate?"

Okay, so not exactly the same question, but it still went in the same direction. "I can wait 'til morning," was my response, but I don't think he'd be satisfied by it.

"How long has it been?"

Persistent bastard. "Awhile."

He put his cigarette in the ashtray and closed the space between us. His eyes were so intense. I looked away so that he couldn't see just how hungry I really was. If I had continued the stare I couldn't guarantee anything. Hey, I could be honest with myself; just not with anyone else. He grabbed my chin with such force I looked into his eyes, startled. My newly acquired fangs felt like they were growing in my mouth.

My world wavered. I realized I could taste Kurogane's scent and… confusion? I tried to read his expression. He didn't know what I was doing. I was smelling things I hadn't realized I could. Though a smell couldn't be tasted could it? I was savoring him like a drowning man seeks air, desperately. When I came out of my daze I became aware of my hunger all over again. He seemed to notice the "side-effects" of my starvation.

"You need to eat," Kurogane stated.

"No… I'm fine. It's nothing."

He ignored me and sat back on the bed. He showed me his wrist. An overpowering image of tearing into his flesh flashed past my eyes. I saw the marks from the last feedings. I actually felt remorseful. "No," I said, "Another spot."

He looked puzzled by the request. "Where else, then?"

I couldn't think. My mind raced. Why the hell did I say that? My eyes were scanning his body. They locked on his neck. The pulsing vein there was far too tempting. I wouldn't have control there, though. I tore my gaze away and looked for another place.

"I… I don't know," I answered truly unsure, itching for his blood.

Kurogane grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed. He offered his neck. So he had noticed me looking at it. I inched toward it. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

He just pulled me closer, tilting his head more. I opened my mouth, hesitating. Kurogane started to say something. I halted it and bit down. I heard, no, felt him draw in a breath. I grinned. I loved having power over him. His body tensed as I began to swallow my meal. As I wrapped my arms around his large body, I moved closer.

Kurogane bit down on his lip. I think he was enjoying it. I slid one of my hands into his soft hair and grabbed. He gasped. I felt him get hard as I continued to hold him against me. He _was_ enjoying it. I wondered briefly if he had noticed my ecstasy. I bit harder and savored the fresh blood that rushed into my mouth. He shuttered in response, still holding back his desire. I moaned, showing my delight, pressing myself ever closer to him.

I pulled my mouth from Kurogane's bruised neck and lapped up the remaining blood. His back arched to me. I felt satisfied in one area and emaciated in another. Kurogane opened his eyes and looked at me. His heart was fluttering like some trapped thing. I knew what he wanted, but I didn't know if he'd ask.

-----------------------~*~-----------------------

^o^ Tell me how you like it. Should I have Kurogane ask for it or let the tension remain? Please tell me! Hope you enjoyed it.  
Reviews and constructive critisim encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Hunger; Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles or anything in association with it. If I did I would be rich…

Yaoi; Lemon; Vampirism

Still told from Fai's perspective (1st person)

~*~

Recap: "I knew what he wanted, but I didn't know if he'd ask."

* * *

Kurogane shifted, wiping off his neck. "Are you upset with me?"

I must admit it wasn't what I thought he'd say. Well, I really didn't know what I expected him to say either. 'Fuck me?' Nah. Was I upset with him? Not really, but I didn't know if I wanted to admit that, yet. "Upset about what?"

"About me not letting you die?"

I sighed; ignoring my lower bits. "Does it matter? You often act on your own accord whether it pleases someone or not. Am I not correct?"

Kurogane fidgeted. He didn't seem to like that I had figured that out about him. He was trying to come up with a retort. I turned away and started to crawl off the bed when he grabbed my arm. "You still didn't answer me."

"Yes."

His grip loosened. I had wanted to hurt him; wanted to show him that I was mad for being alive. I started to walk away. Kurogane held steady. I pulled harder with no success. I was frustrated, now. I growled and punched him. He was startled, that was for sure. He glared, seemingly unaffected, and pulled me and my arm, twisting.

I yelped in pain, not anticipating his counterattack. Suddenly, I noticed I was stomach down on his bed with my arm contorted behind my back. I struggled, but had no victory over my, for the most part, stronger opponent. He held me tightly. I struggled a bit more freeing my other hand. I grabbed his bare shoulder and jerked him forward, causing him to release my arm to catch himself.

I took advantage of the situation and attempted to roll away. He grabbed my white t-shirt and jumped on top me; locking my arms above my head. I bucked my hips up and tried to free my legs. He dug his knees into my sides causing me to cry out in pain. I struggled more fervently. I had been sweating and it was now getting into my eyes. I blinked its saltiness out, and tried to knee his back from my position. It wasn't working.

The more I struggled the tighter he held onto me. I tried to push him off with all of my strength. Kurogane grasped my wrists with all his strength and dug in his short nails into my flesh for added effect. I bit my lip. I would not give in and cry out this time. He only dug in his nails more. I think I was bleeding. I would have to take more from him later, if necessary.

My vision was faltering for yet another time this night. I think I was getting dizzy from lack of air. I bit harder on my lip drawing even more blood. In one quick motion, he shoved all of his weight down on my wrists. At last, I could stand no more. I threw back my head and screamed out in pain. That caused Kurogane to lighten up on me. I collapsed in defeat, sweating and breathless.

He didn't let me go free, though. I think he thought I'd punch him again. Truthfully, I probably would have. I was catching my breath, and in the process of doing so I could see that he was also struggling to breathe. I tasted the air. I could smell his sweat and frustration. I could smell our sweat fused together. I wanted more to mix. I wanted _us_ to merge.

I was hard again, and I could feel that he was, too. We both wanted it, but I don't believe either of us would actually say it. Part of me wanted to embarrass the hell out of him and make notice of his stiffness, but he'd probably just leave me to "suffer" on my own. I don't know if I could stand another night of that. Even if this was the only night we would do it, I would never regret it more than if I let him leave.

Kurogane's eyes gave away his uncertainty. He was perplexed as to why I was not struggling any longer. I would just have to bait him. I bucked my hips. He instantaneously gripped my shoulders. I grinned and slid my legs under his arms and over his shoulder with my calves "resting" there. The silk of my pants stuck to his bare shoulders and sides wonderfully. This meant that I, thinking clearer now, could use my legs to shove him backwards and off. Kurogane seemed to already have thought of that, because as I was pushing on _his_ shoulders, he was holding onto to _mine_ for dear life. I cursed and pushed harder only to have me come with him. At least he was on his back now, and I was on top. I was smirking. He was annoyed.

I hardly think that Kurogane was the type to be dominated or to be below someone, but I was enjoying it. I shoved my hip into his, causing him to groan. I ran my hand across his bare chest and leaned over him. "What are you doing?" Kurogane managed to mutter to me.

"Nothing," I responded.

With that I licked Kurogane's taut nipple. He gasped lightly. I bit gently and traced my hands along his sides. His body arched in response. I think I heard him moan. I kissed his body and drank in his desire. The smell of him was intoxicating. His scent seemed to crawl into the darkest depths of me and coax out something strangely ancient. Hunger; Desire. I kissed all the way to the seam of his pants and stuck my tongue under the fabric briefly. His hands grabbed at my hair at once. I could feel his breath quickening once more. I ran my hands up and down his legs lightly, teasingly. I was so _hungry_.

He growled. I don't know how, but in one way or another I found myself on my back. How did I… oh yes, I let my pride and overconfidence get the best of me. Kurogane was now looking down on me. I gasped as his mouth stopped at my neck. I froze; so much for being in control of the situation. He opened his mouth ever so slowly. I did not move an inch; though my heart was pounding desperately. Kurogane bit down. I gasped and let a whimper slipped out. He bit a little harder and sucked. My god, if this is how he feels when I feed from him... I wouldn't have even lasted this long. I couldn't resist; I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him closer.

Kurogane wrapped his long arms around my back and pulled me into his mouth. I arched my body into his and moaned. I was drowning in pleasure. I knew I would not be able to stop. It had to go all the way, or I would die. Kurogane must have felt similar because he pulled away from my neck and tore off my t-shirt. I gasped and stared into his wild eyes. We had a moment were time seemed to stand still and something passed between us. A common desire; a common hunger.

~*~

My loving people… I'm terribly sorry to have you made wait nearly a year for another chapter. School, yes even college, is a bitch and can consume one's time; sometimes even more so than high school and those before. Having a summer semester sucks! Anyways, again, please review. This one was a little more… how should I say, tense. I am presently working on a third and waiting with baited breath for your response on this one. BTW, it was a tie on torture verses tell, for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Hunger; Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles or anything in association with it. If I did I would be rich…

Yaoi; Lemon; Vampirism

Still told from Fai's perspective (1st person)

~*~

Recap: "…and something passed between us. A common desire; a common hunger."

* * *

Kurogane seemed to be inwardly trying to talk himself out of what was about to happen between us. A distraction to continue was a must. I grabbed him and pressed my hungry lips to his. All thoughts in his mind must have ceased at that point because he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pressed back. Our kiss was desperate. All of our hidden feelings for each other seemed so obvious there in that dark room. I moved closer to him and he held me. He held me as we kissed.

It was so terribly intimate; I felt naked. He slid his tongue into my mouth and a new wave of passion rode us. It felt so perfect… so right at that moment. I caressed his tongue with mine. I might have called it love, but no, it was lust; only that. Yes, I had to believe that. It is only for this one night. Kurogane had caught me thinking and began to pull away. I couldn't lose this moment, damn it. I got this far!

"Are you-?"

"Shh…" I silenced him with another kiss. It was slower this time; deeper than the last. I savored his taste; I savored _him_. If we talked, I knew it would end. I ran my fingers through his hair. It seemed to relax the overly tight warrior. He gently pushed me to lie on his bed.

It surprised me. He took the lead and began to kiss my neck where he'd "bitten" me. He left a trail of kisses down my neck to my chest, flicking his tongue over my collarbone. I began to think again. Maybe I was wrong in thinking that I was the only one who wanted this; who wanted to keep this night. It was his turn to nip at my flesh. I softly bit the side of my bottom lip. I tried not to respond. He took my nipple in between his teeth and pressed ever so slightly. I gasped. He bit harder. I whimpered and jerked my body up into it.

I hadn't meant to do that, I swear, but it is hard to control one's body. Kurogane wrapped his arms around my torso and began to gently suck and bite my nipples. I was officially hot and bothered. But, allas, he was not done. He started to kiss down my stomach and along the fabric of the top of my pants. I began to sit up to protest when he sharply shoved me back down onto the bed. I was shaking. I was both nervous and overwhelmingly excited. He wasn't going to do it, I kept telling myself. That was until he slowly slid my pants down.

I felt strangely self-conscious. I'd never really done very much with my body in _that_ manner. I'd "touched" myself, sure. Who the hell hasn't? But… this was new grounds for me. I wasn't wearing any undergarments. I never did when I slept. When my pants parted with my skin, I was clearly showing my feelings for him at the time. He smirked. I actually blushed. I realized I had only planned to be doing these things to him, not the other way around.

When Kurogane wrapped his hands around me, or really the extension of me, I gasped sharply. He squeezed and I moaned, "Oh god." I tell you I didn't mean to say that, but I did. He moved his hands up and down slowly. My breath increased. I arched my back and grasped the sheets. It was ecstasy. From his touch I could tell he "practiced," too.

He definitely liked this power over me, and I promised myself I would get him back. He leaned over my extension and ran his tongue down the length of me. I moaned. Noting the response, Kurogane proceeded to flick his tongue over the tip of me. I squirmed in pleasure. He suddenly grabbed my hips and wrapped his mouth around my length. I think I died. It was mind-numbing.

I bucked in response to him. He only pressed my hips to the bed and moved his head up and down, sucking. His tongue performed miraculous feats of dexterity. It would wind around my length in such a manner… I don't think I could even describe it. All the while I bucked my gripped hips and whimpered in response. I was so overtaken by him I didn't even know what to do. I believe I tore his sheets in the midst of my ecstasy.

I began to feel a familiar tickling in my belly as Kurogane began to taste it. I half believed he would stop and leave me there unfinished. Again I was wrong, he only sucked harder, faster, deeper; taking me to a level of exhilaration I'd never been to before. He drank me in as I had drunk him earlier that night. For a second, perhaps a third time that night I was breathless, truly breathless. I believe I forgot were I was in that moment; my vision hazy in the aftermath. He had the "cat-that-caught-the-canary" look. I felt like a canary.

I caught my breath and glared at him. Trust me it's hard to look menacing with your pants down and submerged in afterglow. Kurogane could only smirk. Hey, I probably wouldn't have taken me seriously either. I pulled and pushed him down to the bed and thrust his pants down. I wanted to show him my skill, only I was surprised at the size of him. My first thought, 'how the hell do I get my mouth around that?' He also surprised me with his bashfulness. I suppose I wasn't the only one who hadn't had anything in awhile.

I took hold of him and grasped, hard. He moaned and again I was powerful. I pumped my hands along him with practiced grace. Using my mouth as an aid, I worked him. He went as quickly as I had; making me feel confident again. I had thought to proceed, but not as quickly as he had. I was suddenly thrust onto my hands and knees as he pushed at my entrance. I cried out softly. I had not been prepared, in either way. Though it was slow, it was painful at first. As he slid inside of me, I felt the pain give way to unspeakable pleasure as he pressed into the deepest part of me.

I threw my head back and spoke his name, "Kurogane…" He grunted and slowly began to pull out. I whined wanting it back. It was a premature fear for he returned and returned to the inside of me, slowly then quicker. My breath increased with his. My face covered in sweat to the point that my hair stuck to it. He, too, was sweating. I moved my hips with him in a motion all our own. It was bliss. I didn't think anything in the world could be better.

Then he grabbed my length and began to rub to the rhythm of our motion. I was blinded by pleasure. I gasped and moaned his name throughout our activity. He muttered mine as well, sending shivers of euphoria down my spine. It only intensified when Kurogane dug his nails into my hip to keep his balance. The pain was categorized by my brain as pleasure, so I acted accordingly and purred at him. He muttered some question in which I snarled at him in response and pushed my body to him; causing him to go deeper. I gasped and felt I would be near.

He was as well because his pace increased. I met every thrust of his, increasing my own pace. I was starting to get even louder when I felt his final thrust and release inside of me. It caused me to follow. White tinged my vision at that moment. In an instant, it was over and he pulled out of me, both of us collapsing onto the bed. We were both gasping for air, trying to catch our breath. Strangely, I noticed my vision faltering once again as my stomach growled.

Kurogane turned to me still panting and said, "No. Not again. I'm still trying to recover after the _first_ feeding."

I laughed in response and replied, "You started it."

~*~

Was that a decent ending? I hope so! It was fun. Hope you weren't too "bothered" by this. ;)


End file.
